1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of substance applicators, and more particularly to a novel pouch applicator for transferring a therapeutic substance to the coat and skin of an animal which is soothing to the animal during application and wherein the applicator is worn on the hand of the user so that the substance can be dispensed as the animal is stroked. As used herein, the powder is an example of a substance which assumes other forms such as a gel, liquid or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to apply a therapeutic substance, such as flea powder or the like, to the coat and skin of an animal by shaking the powder from a dispensing container via small holes in the top of a can or bottle. While this is being done, the powder not only is dispensed onto the animal but also circulates through the air and, in some instances, is breathable by the person applying the powder. Also, the powder is susceptible to reside on the skin of the person, which may cause irritation and may be a source of allergy problems. In other instances, attempts have been made to use applicators which are rubbed or blotted against the coat and skin of the animal while simultaneously releasing a quantity of powder. Problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the animal must be held in place during release of the powder since the applicator does not lend itself to a normal or applicating action which is familiar and pleasurable to the animal.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel substance dispenser for discharging or transferring the substance from a gloved container or supply to the coat and skin of an animal whereby the control of the animal is enhanced during the application of the substance. Also, it is important that during the application, the animal is not subjected to unnecessary holding or forced to assume unnatural positions. attempts have been made to use applicators which are rubbed or blotted against the coat and skin of the animal while simultaneously releasing a quantity of powder. Problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the animal must be held in place during release of the powder since the applicator does not lend itself to a normal or applicating action which is familiar and pleasurable to the animal.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel powder dispensor for discharging or transferring the powder from a container to the coat and skin of an animal whereby the control of the animal is enhanced during the application of the powder. Also, it is important that during the application, the animal is not subjected to unnecessary holding or forced to assume unnatural positions.